sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Give It Up (Bonnie Raitt album)
Give It Up is the second album by Bonnie Raitt, released in 1972. Critical reception [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Entertainment Weekly |rev2score = B+Entertainment Weekly review |rev3 = Robert Christgau |rev3score = ARobert Christgau review |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = (favorable) }} "Give It Up comes closest to perfecting her approach," wrote critic Dave Marsh for early editions of The Rolling Stone Album Guide. "She mingles her blues resources with a variety of contemporary and folk-oriented songs, coming up with classics in "Been Too Long at the Fair" and Eric Kaz's "Love Has No Pride". Her version of the latter remains definitive..." Robert Christgau echoed these sentiments in his Consumer Guide column and gave the album an 'A' rating. Rolling Stone critic Jon Landau also praised the album, writing that "the best thing about Bonnie Raitt is her singing, and the best thing about Give It Up is that she sings great from beginning to end; in doing so, she successfully handles a far greater range of styles and material than on her first album and has produced a more interesting and satisfying record in the process." |ref=RSreview}} It was ranked as number 496 and in 2012 at #495 in the book version of Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. The album was remastered and rereleased on March 5, 2002.http://www.bonnieraitt.com/disc_give_it_up.php Track listing #"Give It Up or Let Me Go" (Raitt) – 4:30 #"Nothing Seems to Matter" (Raitt) – 4:05 #"I Know" (Barbara George) – 3:47 #"If You Gotta Make a Fool of Somebody" (Rudy Clark) – 3:00 #"Love Me Like a Man" (Chris Smither, lyrics adapted by Raitt) – 3:12 #"Too Long at the Fair" (Joel Zoss) – 2:58 #"Under the Falling Sky" (Jackson Browne) – 3:45 #"You Got to Know How" (Sippie Wallace, additional lyrics by Jack Viertel) – 3:36 #"You Told Me Baby" (Raitt) – 4:12 #"Love Has No Pride" (Eric Kaz, Libby Titus) – 3:47 Personnel * Bonnie Raitt – lead vocals, Bottleneck National steel guitar (1, 3), acoustic guitar (2, 4-8, 10), backing vocals (3, 7), 12-string guitar (6), electric rhythm guitar (9), acoustic piano (10) * Jack Viertel – National rhythm steel guitar (1) * T.J. Tindall – electric guitar (3, 7) * Kal David – electric guitar (4) * Lou Terriciano – acoustic piano (1, 8) * Mark Jordan – acoustic piano (3), vibraphone (3), electric piano (7) * Merl Saunders – acoustic piano (4) * Dave Holland – acoustic bass (1, 2, 8) * Chris Parker – drums (1, 4, 8) * Wells Kelly – congas (2, 3, 9), drums (3, 6, 7, 9), cowbell (3, 7), backing vocals (3) * Dennis Whitted – drums (5) * Eric Kaz – vibraphone (2), acoustic piano (6), horn arrangement (9) * Peter Ecklund – cornet (1, 3) * Amos Garrett – trombone (1) * Freebo – tuba (1), 12-string rhythm guitar (2), fretless bass (3-7, 9, 10), backing vocals (3) * John Payne – tenor saxophone (2), clarinet (8), soprano saxophone (9), sax solo (9) * Marty Grebb – tenor saxophone (4), alto saxophone (9) * Terry Eaton – tenor saxophone (9) * Gene Boris Stashuk – cello (6) * Paul Butterfield – harmonica (7) * John Hall – backing vocals (3), electric guitar (6, 9), steel guitar (9) * Jackie Lomax – backing vocals (3) * Tim Moore – backing vocals (7) Production * Producer, Liner Notes – Michael Cuscuna * Engineer – Kendall "Do The Dog" Pacios * Remixing – Nick Jameson and Kendall Pacios * Originally mastered by Lee Hulko at Sterling Sound (New York, NY). * Remastering – Lee Herschberg * Art Direction – Ed Thrasher * Photography – Michael Dobo Charts Album – Billboard (North America) References Category:Bonnie Raitt albums Category:1972 albums Category:Albums produced by Michael Cuscuna Category:Warner Bros. Records albums